El Zorro enamorado de la Luna
by maylin.velastegui
Summary: La luna se destruye y la tierra esta en completo caos existe una guerra entre criaturas mágicas y humanos La princesa Hinata Hyuuga es elegida para suplantarla y así salvar a la humanidad y convertirse en la Nueva luna aquella profecía dice que la princesa deberá mantenerse alejada de la humanidad hasta sus 16 años, decide esacapar y conoce a Naruto Uzumaki en el mundo exterior...


**Debido al Respeto del creador Masashi Kishimoto, el siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina El zorro que se Enamoró de la Princesa**

**Mundo Alterno Lemon**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia**

**"Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender."**

**Tiempo estimado de lectura: 40 minutos minimo maximo 1 Hora**

En la época de las guerras civiles y destrucción entre criaturas mágicas y grandes reinos humanos la tierra estaba en completo caos , morían criaturas de parte y parte, y la luna se estaba destruyendo, los sabios monjes dando a conocer una profecía en la que anunciaban la destrucción de la luna y así mismo la creación de la misma, con un sacrificio humano la princesa primogénita de la sexta descendencia, a quien se mantendría pura y alejada de la crueldad humana hasta que cumpliera sus dieciséis años de edad. Después de mucho tiempo en el gran reino de Konoha una bella princesa recién nacida yacía en su cuna, la cual era la elegida, sus padres para cumplir lo ya escrito en la profecía la dejaron encerrada en un castillo rodeada por un gran muro, para así mantenerla pura y casta hasta que esta se cumpla y convertirse en la nueva luna por el bien de toda la humanidad, para que los terremotos por la caída de la luna no destruyeran todo a su paso. Hinata Hyuga la pequeña niña solitaria era cuidada por varias marionetas, viviendo sola y apartada del mundo exterior, teniendo como único recuerdo de sus padres una pintura rasgada; no conociendo nada ni nadie decidió salir del muro por un momento, pero no existía ninguna puerta a su alcance, era como una prisión y abandonado por completo su sueño, a los quince años recobro su idea tanto que pensó en destruir a las marionetas, lo negaba, pero ya no podía soportarlo las únicas cosas que le hacían compañía no eran reales, noche a noche lo medito hasta que lo decidió. En una fría tarde, a un lado del muro, Hinata decidió no destruir las marionetas sino escapar sin que estas se percataran. Durante un mes estuvo cavando un hoyo en la tierra lo suficiente mente grande para escapar, y taparlo con una gran roca falsa, y dejar en su cama una marioneta de ella misma. Con cuidado retiro la piedra y la puso encima, mientras una pequeña parte de tierra se desprendía para darle a conocer el mundo detrás de ese gran muro que la tenía prisionera, sin una razón explicada por nadie, por eso y todo lo que estaba dentro del muro ya lo había dejado atrás y comenzaría a descubrir nuevas cosas: el olor de los árboles, las diferentes texturas de las flores del camino que recorría, la dulzura, su olor todo era diferente, maravilloso y único, sus ojos se reflejaban en el rio que por allí pasaba… pero eso no era nuevo pese a que dentro del muro existía algo similar, su quimono iba arrastrado por la hierba… sus pequeñas sandalias iban quedándose atrás… las estrellas brillaban intensamente y pequeñas luces de colores se hicieron presentes una a una iban pasando por su cabeza, y su mirada en una de ellas, eran pequeñas niñas como ella, lo impresionante fue ver a alguien más que no fuese ella misma o las marionetas, su largo cabello que estaba atado se soltó lentamente, los pasos desaparecían entre la hierba, el bosque se tornaba tan frondoso que sus pies se perdían entre la hierba… seguía el rio que era lo único que le brindaba luz por el reflejo de los astros… se sentó a sus orillas, cansada y contemplando las criaturas marinas, maravillada trato de hablar con ellas pero se asustaron y se alejaron… de pronto un pájaro multicolor paso sobre ella regado un poco de brillo por todos lados, e inmediatamente se quedo dormida, su cabello largo estuvo regado por todo el lugar, las hadas y demás criaturas se acercaron y con algo de temor comenzaron a verla, iban llegando de poco en poco y tan pronto se despertó, todos desaparecieron, lo único que vieron sus ojos fue un chico igual a ella, rodeado por una aura de color naranja que formaban entre sí unas colas majestuosas y unas orejas de zorro que aparecían por su cabeza sin duda, estaba impresionada.

**-¿Q…Quién eres?…**

Sus miradas estuvieron atrapadas, el chico zorro la apreciaba lentamente y Hinata trataba de evitar su mirada… y sus mejillas se tornaron ruborizadas, el chico zorro se acerco un poco más a ella intensificando el contacto visual, el toco su cabello y comenzó a olfatear su cuerpo, su cabello y su piel, tenía un olor a lirios frescos…

**-Tienes un buen olor… soy Naruto y tu… de dónde vienes no eres de por aquí…**

Hinata termino asombrada, su cara estaba roja lo único que podía decir era su nombre…

**-soy…Hi…Hinata Hyuga…**

**-¿Hi-na-ta? Tu nombre es muy bonito… pero… ninguno de tu especie a podido estar aquí… ellos no pueden vernos pero tu… tu eres especial.**

**-¿Especial? Pero yo… yo no conozco a nadie de mi especie…**

**-Mi abuelo me dijo que por la pureza y la maldad solo los niños nos ven pero… se duermen y aparecen fuera del bosque y aun así sigues aquí a mi lado.**

Hinata alzo el brazo e intento tocar sus orejas, pero no pudo… lo que provoco que Naruto sonriera… Hinata lo miraba atentamente.

**-¿Quieres conocer el bosque?**

Hinata respondió que si e inmediatamente la cargo en su espalda y se alejaron saltando por los arboles; en el camino se encontraron algunas libélulas gigantes, mariposas brillantes y hadas que adornaban el cielo cual estrellas de la noche.

**-Es hermoso… Dijo ella abrazándolo**

**-¿Verdad que si?, pero debes ver algo más hermoso que eso, sujétate fuerte ¿sí?**

Dicho esto Hinata abrazo más fuerte y la velocidad se dio en aumento y llegaron a una gran cascada, la cual atravesaron sin problema, sin mojarse, porque la aura de Naruto la protegía… y llegaron a una gran cueva, los diamantes y el vidrio que existía reflejaba algo hermoso, era una aurora boreal, llena de brillo, los ojos de Hinata impactados se abrieron con impresión.

**-Impresionante nunca había visto algo parecido…**

Naruto sonrió levemente seguida de Hinata, todo el camino de esa cueva se rodeaba de diamantes y joyas preciosas… Hinata vio una piedra violeta que brillaba sin fin, Naruto viendo eso la saco y se la dio.

**-Gracias, es preciosa.**

**-Es igual a ti…**

Hinata se levanto y rio levemente, y Naruto tomo su mano y salieron de la cascada para adentrarse más al bosque, ella subida en su espalda avanzaban hasta llegar al final del monte, la brisa un poco fría apareció, Naruto recogió una flor violeta y se la puso en la cabeza, Hinata bajo la mirada apenada y Naruto acercándose a ella la abrazo por instinto, y así divisaron la hermosa puesta de sol, que calentaba todo a su paso y daba a extender el amanecer… Pero Naruto ávidamente se separo de Hinata y sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojos, sus rasgos se plasmaron fuertemente en su rostro y comenzó a gruñir.

**-¿Qué es eso? –Hinata pregunto mientras veía una sombra extenderse.**

**-Zetsu negro que Demonios…**

-**así que eres tu…¡que sorpresa encontrarme contigo!...ahora se buen niño y aléjate de ella me la llevare …-ja. Quieres conocer el infierno o que…-Ahora no estoy en condiciones de competir contigo pero toma en cuenta que sufrirás más tarde me la cobrare…y desapareció entre las hojas dejando a Naruto un poco enfadado y preocupado a la vez…**

**-Estas bien… y un terremoto fuerte se hizo presente…**

**-Sí, pero… no puedo quedarme más… me podrías llevar de regreso…**

**-No te vayas quédate aquí… estarás a salvo a mi lado.**

**-Pero si descubren que no estoy dentro del muro me buscaron y tal vez me encontraran…**

Naruto convencido la llevo rápidamente hasta el muro y la bajo de su espalda

**-Pero… ¿volveré a verte? - dijo el chico zorro un poco melancólico.**

**-Claro, es una promesa…Hinata le entrego una pequeña tela… y se metió en el agujero, silenciosamente llego a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, y escondió la marioneta… Recordaba a Naruto en su mente… era lo único que la ocupaba… por primera vez era feliz, tenía a alguien que la esperaba y que se preocupaba por ella, el era real… de repente una de las marionetas… reviso si estaba en su cama y viéndola se fue. Eran las cinco de la mañana y Hinata tenía sueño y al recordar la imagen de Naruto se quedo dormida…**

**-Naruto... Naruto!.**.. llamaba una voz mientras el dormía y agito los brazos, poc… la pequeña Sakura se levanto del piso y agrando su cuerpo. Shanaroo!... su puño cayó sobre Naruto mientras él habría los ojos…

**-Naruto ¿Quién es ella?...no te hagas el que duermes escúchame…**y tiro de su cachete fuertemente - el chico zorro bajo la mirada y no contesto…

**-Un humano ¿verdad?… si eres idiota, está prohibido acercarse a los humanos y tu lo sabes… idiota, idiota… sabes tengo problemas contigo, tu abuelo se enojara y ya sabes cómo se pone, con este tipo de cosas! Nos interrogará Naruto los humanos son malos…**

**-Sakura chan, pero ella… no desapareció después de dormir… ella… ella es espacial…es buena…**

**Sakura angustiada y confundida no pronuncio palabra…**

**-Pero debes olvidarla… no funcionara y lo sabes…**

**-Sakura-chan no me digas que tú lo olvidaste ya… al soldado que conocimos cuando era niño…**

**-Sasuke-kun… yo me he mantenido lejos… tu abuelo nos prohibió hacerlo de nuevo… pero él no es malo…**

**-Eso es lo que digo**

**\- Pero…**

**-Enserio lo abandonaras por eso…**

**-Naruto…**

Todo se volvió en silencio… Sakura angustiada disminuyo su tamaño y se poso a descansar junto a él.

La joven princesa que yacía dentro del muro preocupada recorrió un poco de espacio que le quedaba para tener practica en sus estudios… recogiendo varios libros decidió escoger uno de poemas y sentimientos… como varias definiciones de la palabra… amor algo desconocido, encontrado nunca lo había sentido… aburrida de no entender lo que decía se lo llevo, y lo dejo cerca de su escritorio**.-Hinata sama…se le ofrece algo más…-mmm…encontré esto tirado afuera, no quisiera perderlo ¿puedes incrustarlo en una cadena para mí?.-A sus ordenes…**y se alejo lentamente…Esa noche de espesa niebla y después de pesarlo mucho Hinata escapo nuevamente, Naruto por su parte la esperaba afuera entusiasmando su retorno, que le importaba lo que su abuelo decía… y Sakura que no hacía más que sufrir por aquel soldado…, Hinata poniendo sus grandes ojos en aquel joven corrió hacia él, silenciosamente se subió a su espalda y la llevo hacia la cascada… desafortunadamente Naruto tropezó con una gigantesca rama y cayeron al vacío, los árboles eran gigantescos y Naruto no alcanzo a tomar a Hinata y su kimono la sostuvo en una rama pero a cambio de eso se rompió… astutamente el chico zorro la bajo de allí, pero ya no quedaba nada de su ropa y estaba destrozada, y trato de taparse lo mas que pudo

**-A…h… ¿Estas bien?…miro Naruto sonrojado**

**-Naruto kun no veas….estoy bien…**

**-Pero tu ropa….ten ponte esto….**y le dio su capa dejando a Naruto solo con su vestimenta,

**-Hinata se demora demasiado tiempo… creo que daré la vuelta de una vez.**

Y Hinata ya había terminado de vestirse, **ajajaja,** varias risas burlonas se hicieron presentes.

**-Te queda gigante, jajaja, te arrastra demasiado, has un nudo arriba…**

-Naruto kun no te rias…

-**Lo siento, lo siento es que te ves tan linda así…**

Las risas fueron aparecieron y cada noche que se veían la relación amistosa entre Naruto y Hinata fue creciendo a medida que despertaba varios sentimientos, por parte de Hinata se sentía algo especial al lado de Naruto, su personalidad, sus ojos y su gran sonrisa, a menudo revisaba esos libros que no entendía… sentirse especial , comenzando con entablar una amistad… solo querer estar con una persona todo el tiempo… y como vulgarmente se hablaba sentir mariposas en el estomago, no sale de mi cabeza… reflejando su imagen todo el tiempo trato de dormir para poder en la noche pasar junto a Naruto, 'amor' la definición desconocida que sentía… Naruto despistadamente pasaba todo el día mirando al cielo… a Sakura le preocupaba que sufriera como ella lo estaba haciendo. Todas las noches nubladas se convertirían en estrelladas, no importaba los demás solo ellos, en los árboles o recostados mirando las estrellas… Naruto tenía un pensamiento de niño, la inocencia era notable en Hinata, antes de regresar al muro en una noche mientras paseaban por el campo rodeado de mariposas comenzaron a jugar… Hinata prometió quedarse con la capa de Naruto cuando estuviera con él… conocían ante la hierba y las mariposas volaban hacia los árboles, tratando de descansar se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Hinata apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y Naruto la abrazo…

**-Hinata… alguna vez has sentido mariposas en el estómago.**

**-¿Mariposas?... no porque me lo preguntas…- tartamudeo Hinata a medida que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa… el sentía ¿amor?...**

**-Enserio nunca… pues yo ahora… me trague algunas mientras corríamos…**

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente y salir corriendo de ahí, sin antes despedirse de Naruto y decir**: saca las mariposas de tu estómago.**

Mientras tanto los padres de Hinata tomaron la decisión de visitarle para volver a ver a su hija una vez más antes de que se la llevaran a la ceremonia principal, antes de que cumpliera dieciséis años y poder ser la nueva luna… pensando en eso Hinata no pudo dormir toda la noche y el día que le sobraba…en la cual las marionetas anunciaron que sus padres la visitarían, con eso corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, se sentía melancólica… sus padres, que la abandonaron por tanto tiempo la visitarían para ver cómo estaba… aunque le daba alegría y sintió emoción, las marionetas estuvieron atentas toda la noche vigilándola, ya que en realidad si existía un modo de salir y era por un túnel subterráneo conectado al palacio donde vivían sus padres, Hinata no pudo salir aquella noche…Naruto la espero durante horas y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, y que su cabello amaneciera lleno de pequeños pájaros, que llevaban paja a su cabeza y lo picoteaban, lo cual hizo que despertara asustado y pensando en Hinata, escalo el muro y se dirigió a verla… no tuvo problema alguno, vio una pequeña torre y se metió a ella…

**-¿Sasuke?...!**

Llamo Naruto toco su espalda y Sasuke lo vio, pero los demás no, el decidió no acercarse por ahora… y verlo después, entre tantos guardias, estaban un par de personas diferentes… que posiblemente podrían verlo al instante… y entro después de ellos, sigilosamente busco el olor a lirios frescos y se Adentró a su cuarto burlando todas las marionetas del camino, entro cautelosamente y la vio, vestida especial con ropa muy fina y acostada en la cama y ligeramente dormida….la contemplo por algún momento se acercó a su cara y la acaricio suavemente, esto hizo que se removiera un poco y pronunciara su Nombre.-Na-ru-to.!, suavemente se acomodó al lado de ella y sus cabellos se mesclaban, el azul y el azabache juntos, pero de repente Hinata despertó suavemente froto sus ojos y los abrió, viendo a Naruto sorprendida y un poco asustada que lo vieran, lo escondió debajo de sus cobijas para que no lo notaran, pero no era necesario ya que las marionetas no lo notaban y no sabían de su presencia, y pudo ir a su lado normalmente, por otro lado se hizo presente que sus padres habían llegado, Hinata bajo rápidamente y los había visto por primera vez, pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos hasta llegar a sus mejillas y terminar en sus labios, se acercó lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus padres angustiados se adelantaron a su encuentro, se sintieron tan aliviados que un cálido abrazo se produjo, junto a unas lágrimas de felicidad de su madre, y una mirada centrada de su padre, un abraso fuerte que unía algunos lazos entre una familia separada por una profecía, por el bien de la humanidad. El soldado de la armada real….que anteriormente había visto a Naruto, buscaba al chico zorro para preguntarle por Sakura que era lo único por lo que estaba ahí, Naruto caminaba despacio acercándose al muro trato de cruzarlo y fue cuando Sasuke llamo su atención,-Oye que carajos haces aquí y donde esta Sakura?**.-No me preguntes solo sube,** y Naruto le mostro sus manos para poder cargarlo y llevarlo al otro lado**.-…-Ni creas que subiré ahí.-…-Lo has hecho un millón de veces que puede pasar…-…-Ya deja tu orgullo y solo sube…-Maldición, está bien…**y Sasuke no tuvo más opción que subir a su espalda**.-Quiero aclararte una cosa solo estoy aquí para ver a Sakura….entendiste!** dijo un poco furioso Sasuke**.- Ya está bien tranquilo yo solo quería hacerte un favor…-hmp!** Bufaron los dos y no se pronunció una palabra en todo lo que restaba del camino…adentrándose un poco más, Sakura diviso a Sasuke y incremento su cuerpo para hacerse notar**…-Regresaste**dijo ella mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos poniéndose frente a frente, se abrazaron**,-Prométeme…Prométeme que te quedaras aquí, a mi lado…**Sasuke bajo la mirada y no contesto, lo que hizo que Sakura se entristeciera aún más, tengo que volver**, -mi madre, está muy enferma,…No puedo dejarla sola…me necesita…-Entonces…Llévame contigo….**el silencio se hizo presente mientras Sasuke acariciaba su cabello**…-Sakura, prometo que volveré por ti, pero ahora tengo que ayudar a mi madre, mientras tanto quiero ser feliz a tu lado ,aunque solo sea un instante…para volvernos a reencontrar y que esta felicidad sea para el resto que nos queda de vida**, un viento fuerte se hacía presente que hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran**.-Sasuke kun…Seremos felices verdad…,** Naruto decidió dejarlos solos y volver al lado de Hinata, estaba reflexionando de sus propios sentidos. ¿Qué era lo que de verdad sentía por Hinata?...sin duda era**…!Amor!** ahora solo quería estar cerca de ella y en su mente y su corazón no importaba nada más que eso…todo su corazón latía aceleradamente…y trepo el gran muro para confesarle sus sentimientos a la única mujer que amo, entro a la gran habitación en donde ella se encontraba pero decidió quedarse afuera…al ver a varias personas a su lado**...-Es necesario que sepas algo importante…**la madre de Hinata, tragando un poco de saliva comenzó a hablar**.-Hinata desde que naciste fuiste la elegida para cumplir una profecía, destinada a convertirte en….la luna…como un sacrificio humano…para salvar a la humanidad…**La mente de Hinata estaba confusa, pero que significaba eso ahora….¿sacrificio Humano**?...-Por esa razón tu debías estar alejada de la maldad del mundo, para mantenerte pura y casta, alejada de nosotros para realizar una ceremonia especial….que se realizara el mismo día que…cumplas dieciséis años...,-Sé que no puedes entenderlo ahora, y no te culpo por sentirte molesta y sola todo este tiempo, pero se decidió así, te amamos y solo queremos lo mejor para ti…**el silencio inundo la habitación por unos segundos...La mirada de Hinata cambio y se oscureció**…-Todo este tiempo pase sola, tanto tiempo pensando si alguien me amaba, pero ¿una profecía decidió mi felicidad y mi libertad?...,tenía que imaginarme si alguien estaba preocupado por mí, ¿esperándome en algún lugar de la tierra?, todo este tiempo sin saber de dónde vengo o que soy…**el corazón de su madre se partía en mil pedazos al escuchar las palabras de su hija…Naruto escuchando desde afuera trato de asimilarlo….decidieron su felicidad, ella es la ¿Luna?, algunas lágrimas por parte de su madre y un llanto muy fuerte por Hinata, que hizo que ella abandonara la habitación, sintiendo insegura e incomprendida subió hacia su habitación y Naruto decidió dejarla sola…Las ideas rondaban por la cabeza de Hinata…no poder estar cerca de Naruto kun….Eso era lo que más le dolía, y tendría que dejarlo ir para entregarse en sacrificio, lo único que le hacía feliz era él y su gran sonrisa que hacía que todo el tiempo malo se transformara en bueno….por que hizo que cambiara el obscuro mundo que tenía a su alrededor…lo que los libros con todas sus palabras no le pudieron enseñar…el amor, Por otra parte Naruto comprendía sus sentimientos y lo que sucedía pero aun asi no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, a la única persona que le mostro el amor verdadero solo tendría que ver dentro de su corazón y confesarle lo que sentía, pero Hinata que podía hacer ahora, había tomado una decisión un poco apresurada…olvidar todos sus sentimientos y dejar a Naruto….para cumplir la profecía…y así hacer feliz a sus padres…aunque no era justo pero para eso existía en ese mundo. Su padre melancólico salió fuera para tomar aire fresco pero el Zetsu negro, poseyó su cuerpo y controlo parte del mismo, Naruto decidió darle tiempo para que reflexionara la confusión por la que pasaba y fue contarle a su abuelo lo sucedido, y este le contesto **que hiciera lo que su corazón le mandara y que no reprimiera sus sentimientos…-Esto es lo que dejaron tus padres para ti…y le entrego un pequeño y frágil anillo de plata.-Esto simbolizaba el amor de tu padre un soldado que se enamoró de tu madre.- Dáselo si en verdad la amas…**El tiempo no esperaba más y se acercaba la fecha establecida y Hinata decidió ir a buscar a Naruto para ver su sonrisa una vez más… pasar feliz los últimos momentos de su vida, la última vez que lo vería, atravesó la pared, pero un soldado que pasaba vigilando cerca la vio salir del agujero, y trato de salir por el mismo pero no podía a que era muy pequeño para el, Hinata se encontró con su mirada, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, llevaba la capa de él puesta como la última vez como la promesa que se hicieron una noche, **-Hinata…**y le mostro su mano para llevarla dentro del bosque y pasar junto a ella…El soldado no tuvo más opción que alertar a la Reina y al Rey y estos le ordenaron cavar más profundo y salir con una tropa y llevarla de regreso, en ese mismo instante salieron del muro y buscaron por todos lados y se toparon con un bosque frondoso pero no pudieron entrar, ya que Jiraya el abuelo de Naruto lo protegía desde adentro…asi que decidieron emboscarlos y esconderse en los matorrales hasta que aparecieran,…- Hinata se aferraba fuertemente a Naruto abrazándolo con mucho sentimiento derramo lagrimas tibias que hicieron que Naruto sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, habían recorrido casi todo el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna separada de todo lo demás en la que se vislumbraba todo el cielo estrellado, que hacía que el paisaje sea impresionante, un camino con flores para pasar por la laguna, Naruto la bajo de su espalda y lentamente tomo su mano y la guio al otro lado y, la invito a sentarse mientras se arrodillaba,-**sé que es un poco apresurado y, que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo pero, quiero que te quedes a mi lado , te necesito porque te amo y quiero permanecer a tu lado ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?**, Naruto un poco sonrojado termino de decir la última frase mientras Hinata habría los ojos apenada, y Naruto le mostro el pequeño anillo de plata, que coloco en uno de los dedos de ella, lo que hizo que se desatara en llanto**…-Naruto kun!**, el chico zorro la tomo por la mejilla y la acercó un poco a su cara, tomando sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso que parecía eterno…Naruto kun **-yo…-Hinata no digas nada…escuchare tu respuesta pero ahora quiero estar junto a ti y sentirte cerca…**el silencio se intensifico y sin pensarlo mucho consiguió abrasarla, un poco nervioso su manos no dejaban de temblarle al igual que todo su cuerpo, y la atrajo hacia si para besarla una vez más y reclamando sus labios aun inexpertos, mientras mejoraba el beso más y más hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron, su suave boca lo volvía loco y como le faltaba el aire paro por un momento y se acercó a su oído**.-Te amo Hinata…-Y yo a ti Naruto kun…**Hinata sonrió levemente y se acercó a su boca y le dedico un beso aún más profundo que el anterior dedicándole todo su ser, el cual lo disfrutaron los dos y con esto la acostó suavemente sobre las flores mesclando su resplandor Naranja con el cuerpo de ella, el calor y un poco de sudor se hizo presente con sus colas deslizo suavemente parte de su ropa, lo que causo que Hinata se cubriera y sintiera un poco de vergüenza pero esto no detuvo a Naruto y Hinata decidió cerrar los ojos y sentir sus caricias por todo su cuerpo y decidió probar su piel, comenzando con un delicado beso en su mejilla bajando suavemente y dejando un camino de besos en su cuello terminando en sus pechos en ese momento no importaba nada solo ellos, no faltaba el deseo de ambos de sentirse amados, Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, jugueteo con los pechos de la princesa, Satisfaciendo el deseo de lujuria que existía en él y en el de Hinata, el deseo y la pasión los controlaban, estaban llegando al éxtasis, ella apasionadamente lo despojo de sus prendas dejándolo solamente con el calor que su cuerpo emitía, contemplando el cuerpo fuerte y moreno de su amado en la que cubría una pequeña capa de sudor, Naruto sin resistir la tentación y con sus colas rasgo la parte que le quedaba de ropa de Hinata lo que incito que colocara su mano en la intimidad de la princesa y adentrándose en lo prohibido la masajeo suavemente haciendo que jadeara suavemente lo que incito a Naruto a meter sus dedos en su interior, Hinata se quebraba de placer haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y emitiera varios gemidos sonoros al igual que el Nombre de su amado que lo gritaba fuertemente al horizonte, lo que éxito a Naruto e hizo que su virilidad creciera notablemente y rosara el cuerpo de Hinata y la tomara por su cintura, rosando sus sexos la traspaso haciendo que Hinata aruñara su espalda muy fuerte, sentía desfallecer, y arqueándose un poco le daba acceso a algunas partes de su cuerpo incitándolo a dar unas envestidas lentas, pero ella pidiendo más acelero sin control alguno llegando a un gran orgasmo haciendo que los dos explotaran en placer sellando ese acto de amor no solo con un abrazo sexual sino algo que unía sus vidas para siempre, entregándose libremente a los brazos del amor, la pasión y la lujuria que nació dentro de sus cuerpos, una noche que nunca olvidarían, una noche en que sellaron su pacto de amor. Al día siguiente Hinata decidió regresar al muro para dejar una nota a sus padres y huir a lado de Naruto, pero al llegar ahí,la capturaron, y Naruto trato de salvarla pero fue en vano ya que el rey lo diviso, puesto que estaba poseído por el zetsu negro, y lo convirtieron en una verdadera bestia, los preparativos de la ceremonia se aceleraron y se dirigieron a un templo especial ya destinado hace mucho tiempo para este fin, encerraron a Naruto en una gran jaula y a Hinata le despojaron de sus sentidos para que no hubiera problema alguno y poder proseguir con los preparativos, la vistieron de blanco para simbolizar asi su pureza, poniéndola en una gran urna haciendo que su cuerpo se transfigurara y prepararla para ascender al cielo vacío, Hinata lloraba lagrimas amargas, y sufría demasiado por no poder hacer nada en ese momento, Naruto se trató de liberar de la gran jaula pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Sasuke trato de liberarlo pero sus fuerzas se acababan rápidamente. Su madre la Reina decidió ayudarla, sintiendo el mismo dolor de su hija y que todo fue su culpa, por no detener esto en el pasado, por hacer que su hija amada pasara por una encrucijada, el tiempo se estaba acabando, y era hora de actuar ya que el cuerpo de Hinata desaparecía en un pequeño esplendor ascendiendo al cielo entre las tinieblas de la noche, La reina tomando coraje tomo una fuerte decisión ordeno a los soldados liberar a Naruto y de su terrible hechizo pero tampoco lo lograron, y mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos se revelo al rey frente a frente, Sacando el cuerpo de Hinata y poniéndolo a un lado, le devolvió todos sus sentidos, el rey furioso trato de capturarla de nuevo, pero los soldados no respondieron, ya que estuvieron liderados por Sasuke y de parte de la Reina, traicionándolo en el último momento, el Rey no tuvo más opción que controlar al chico zorro y ponerlo a sus órdenes, rompió la jaula y ataco todo lo que tenía a su paso en contra de su voluntad, sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Hinata poniéndose de pie, se acercó lentamente hacia el y con cariño acaricio una de sus patas lastimadas a lo que Naruto paro por un instante**.-Naruto kun…ahora todo está bien**, y mirándola a los ojos trato de luchar de aquello que lo aprisionaba**.-Recuerdas nuestra promesa viviremos felices juntos y tendremos una familia **…el chico zorro derramaba pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y bajando un poco su torso y llegando hasta la cara de Hinata, ella le dio un pequeño beso a la altura de su cachete, haciendo que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para deshacer el horrible hechizo que lo hacía prisionero, regreso a la normalidad, La reina viendo que el rey estaba poseído por la maldad y hundido en el poder que tal zetsu le otorgaba se acercó a él y besándolo por última vez se despidió**…-El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión, el amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla, no actúa con bajeza y tampoco busca su propio interés , no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida todo lo malo que ha sucedido desde entonces, yo te amé a mi manera, pero debo reconocer que estos muchachos siendo tan jóvenes nos dieron una lección ¿verdad? Hiashi…yo estoy segura que el amor que sienten nunca pasara, porque es capaz de perdurar a pesar de todo, porque lo cree todo y lo soporta todo…**y adelantándose a Naruto y a Hinata les dio su bendición**..-y a ustedes les deseo que sean felices…-Hiashi, el amor nunca pasara porque si no lo tenemos no tiene sentido esta vida tan dura, todas las profecías perderán su razón de ser y callaran todos por el amor,- Misaki…** exclamo Hiashi mientras se liberaba del zetsu que poseía la mitad de su cuerpo y se escapaba entre la tierra pero sin cuidado se cayó en la urna**…-Hiashi…te pido que no me detengas, "te amo"** y dicho eso, se dejó caer a la gran Urna….que después de unas horas hizo que su cuerpo se transfigurara en una gran y hermosa luna….con un poco de manchas por aquel Zetsu resplandeció en lo alto, fue más resistente que la anterior, ya que contenía lo **"bueno y lo malo"** del mundo, la luna que soporto hasta la actualidad…cambiando la profecía haciendo posible un amor imposible el zorro que se enamoró de la luna, de una princesa que cambiando su destino, escribiendo otra Historia en la que todos pudieron ser felices.

Sasuke se convirtió en un pequeño ser con tal de estar al lado de su amada Sakura así es, fue el primer hada macho, y tuvieron una hermosa hija híbrida llamada Sarada.

Naruto y Hinata se casaron convirtiendo a Naruto en el soberano de todo ya que Jiraya se retiró y el rey le cedió su reinado como aprobación, inicio un tratado de Paz con la Humanidad para vivir todos juntos y en armonía, Tuvieron dos Hijos Bolt y Himawari y hay un tercero en camino, vivieron felices juntos, y así el mundo continuo en paz hasta la actualidad bueno no todo el mundo pero la mayoría si...**FIN**

**Recuerda un Review es una gran retroalimentación para un autor, no dejen de soñar…sean felices**

**Aclaraciones:**

En mi fic Misaki es el nombre de la madre de Hinata ya que en la serie original no se muestra el nombre de la misma.


End file.
